


What Did You Do?

by Sivan325



Series: A Man Has Needs [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, M/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas questions his lover as the smell of blood is still in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The bunnies are mine. The characters are not.
> 
> Beta: Pam
> 
> A/N: Was written for Daily Prompts Group, and daily drabbles – lotrallslash group.

_#161: Blood (30/09/2007)_

“And now, I have you for my lifetime, beloved.” Aragorn said as he kissed the elf again.

“Love, what did you do?” Legolas asked.

“I killed the one that ruined our relationship, love.” Aragorn confessed. He hoped that the elf would not do anything regrettable.

Legolas closed his eyes before he spoke, "You should not have done that, my sweet." 

"Why not?" Aragorn asked him, while he took his dagger from the shelf. "Do you not love me?"

"I do, Valar help me, I do love you," Legolas replied to him. "The twins will ask of her, and what will you tell them?"

"That… I will think of something; do not worry about me, my love." Aragorn assured him and kissed him.

"You will lie to them," Legolas sighed and turned his head away from his lover before facing him. "Do you not get it? They will watch your face. They know you. They can tell when you lie."

"I know that, but you need to trust me." Aragorn replied.

"I do trust you, but I also fear for you." Legolas kissed him.

"I can still smell the blood, _her blood_ on you." Legolas told him.


End file.
